


Nicholas and Alura Presents: PROJECT GENITOR INVENTUM

by iriella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Smut, i also own the OCs: the Weasley children; the Potter/Granger/Katherson twins; and Hermione's parents, i don't own the hp fandom, i own the plot, kudos and comments? love yall, there's trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriella/pseuds/iriella
Summary: Nicholas and Alura presents: Project Genitor InventumWhat will it take for a mother to shield her children from harm?What will it take for a child to find answers?What will it take for a girl to face her past?What will it take for a boy to relive the past?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. O N E

p h a s ef i v e

_“They're gone.”_

* * *

**_1st June, 2013 - Katherson Residence, Hampstead, New Hampshire, US_ **

"Nicholas James Katherson! What on earth did you do now?" A woman with rigorous brunette curls in her early thirties stormed into the room. "And why are your books all scattered around?"

"Mom," The boy with auburn hair and hazel eyes started.

"How many times have you made a mess because you want to try out wandless magic without proper supervision?" The woman bellowed.

"It was Lou!" The boy, Nicholas exclaimed.

"No! It was not! I was in my room finishing my transfiguration homework!" A girl with the same rigorous curls in chocolate brown with a pair of emerald green eyes defended.

"Alura! Stop lying!" Nicholas whined.

"Twins! I don't care who did it, but clean up the mess at once or no treacle tarts for a month." The mother warned and the twins pouted slightly.

"Yes Mom." They answered and quickly scrambled to pick up the mess as their mother left. Nicholas stood up after he heard footsteps going down the stairs and looked around to make sure no one was around, before shutting the door and muttered "Privatis modus maxima!"

"Alura!" He hushed. "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Oh, so you'd rather pack book by book into our pouch?" Alura argued.

"If you want to succeed, we need to be stealth!" Nicholas retorted.

"Fine Nick! I'm sorry, but that doesn't make our plan flawless!" Alura replied, shoving one book into the shelf exceptionally hard.

"We'll never get to phase six if you keeping messing up our packing." Nicholas returned.

"Our plan was to leave once summer starts, which is two weeks away!" Alura stated, holding up the detailed plan made on their bespoke tablet.

__

**Project Genitor Inventum**

_Phase One:_  
Earn and save enough money.

 _Phase Two:_  
Research as much as we could about our genetics, ask Mom subtle questions and bribe nana and papa, save every information digitally.

 _Phase Three:_  
Learn apparition, disillusionment charm and more advanced defensive and offensive magic.

 _Phase Four:_  
make contact with Freya McKelsey and establish more.

 _Phase Five:_  
Final preparations before departure on first day of summer 14/6

 _Phase Six:_  
Departure with a cryptic note to Mom

 _Phase Seven:_  
Establish our hub

 _Phase Eight:_  
Observations and exploration

 _Phase Nine:_  
Interrogation

 _Phase Ten:_  
Hopefully we find our answer. 

__

"Yes, and be as subtle as we can, before Mom finds out and we're doomed!" Nicholas replied. "Besides, we've already scanned every book in this house into our tablet, why do we need to pack our books?"

"Because, Nick." Alura started. "The secrets are often not within words, but papers!"

"Anyways!" Nicholas sighed.

"Let's elaborate." Alura gestured Nick to come over, who did so reluctantly. "We know that our father's middle name is James. He is in the UK. He is magical, but because of the scarcity of information we have, Ilvermony's library is not a big help. We scanned in newspapers between two years before our birth and two years after..."

"And we have a photo of Mom when she was younger in Hogwarts, probably in her last few years, next to her was a girl with curly blonde hair and a purple bandana." Nicholas finished.

"We know that Mom left because she said the British Magical Community is not safe for raising children. And deducted that she was probably involved with something." Alura started.

"We know that Mom's alias here is Jean Katherson, but she never told us her real name." Nicholas continued.

"We bribed nana and she told us Jean is part of Mom's real name." Alura recalled.

"And we still need missing persons record..." Nicholas stated.

"Which we can't get our hands on until we reach Britain." Alura finished.

"KIDS! DINNER'S READY!" The twins' mother, Jean Katherson called.

“COMING!” Alura yelled back as the two scrambled down the stairs. Jean was setting up the table with traditional English roasts and a light apple crumble with custard. She might’ve left in a hurry, but her roots were never forgotten.

“How do you feel twins, sophomore year’s almost over.” Jean asked.

“Dreading it. My SAGEs are one year closer now.”Nicholas replied and Alura grimaced.

“You know back at Hogwarts, we used to have our SAGE equivalent, the OWLs in fifth year. That’s your junior year.” Jean said.

“That’s sad Mom.” Alura commented.

“I was a workaholic to the extreme back then. My roommate would force my book out of my hands and command me to sleep.” Jean chuckled.

“Yeah I can imagine.” Nick muttered, thinking of his mother’s book filled room. You’d think she sleeps in a library if it wasn’t for a wine red door with gold accents within the room named ‘closet’ and an identical door before the room with Jean’s name on it.

“Mom, do you ever miss Britain?” Alura blurted out.

The table went silent with this question. The family of three knew that questions about their mother’s past always triggered something within them. The hurt and regret of Jean, the many questions and confusion within Alura, and the weird unsettlement of not knowing his father within Nick.

“I do, Lou.” Jean answered after a pregnant silence. “Everyday.” She paused before continuing. “It’s hard to imagine it’s already been fifteen years since I left.”

“What about your friends?” Alura prompted carefully.

“I miss them very much.” Jean replied softly. “But times were different then, it was definitely not an accountable place to raise a child, let alone two at the age of eighteen.” Jean concluded and silently prodded her plate of gravy and roast.

Nick gave a pointed glare towards his twin sister while he munched in his gravy covered bread. Alura just shrugged and continued her meal in silence.

“I’m sorry kids.” Jean suddenly said. “I shouldn’t have been harsh, you were just curious.”

“It’s alright.” Alura smiled faintly.

“I never want to talk much about my past because it haunted me still. Because I would jump at any chance to return but I knew there was no turning back making this decision. I can still hear the voices of my friends, calling my name. I can still see their faces, smiling, laughing. I can relive every single moment I spent with them every time I close my eyes.” Jean confessed and the twins stared at her as if another head grew on her neck. Never had their mother spoke so openly about her past. Not even when they were six and prodded her about where’s their father for the whole year.

Quickly, Jean finished her apple crumble and rose, sending her dishes to the sink and walked upstairs to her room silently, leaving the twins agape.

“What happened?” Nick finally spoke after an awkward silence as their mother’s room shut with a loud click.

“That happened.” Alura replied.

—

Upstairs, Jean Cecilia Katherson quickly shut her door to her sanctuary, the only place where she can truly be herself, that she can forget her alias. Jean walked to her desk and absentmindedly pressed her thumb to the side of her desk. A hidden compartment popped out, revealing several moving pictures and a thick leather diary.

She hesitantly took the diary out and turned to the page bookmarked with a dried holly leaf. It has lost it’s lively colour over the years, seemingly telling Jean how long it has been.  
  
 _1st June, 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today’s the day. Wish me luck. I hope they will forgive me. And Happy Birthday, Jean Cecilia Katherson._

_This will probably be my last time writing in here._

_Farewell,_

_HJG_

Teardrop marks were seen everywhere on the paper, blurring the ink on it. New ones were added onto it every year, but through the blurry ink mess she could still remember each stroke that was once visible on the paper.

How could she not?

That was the day Jean Cecilia Katherson was born.

That was the day Hermione Jean Granger went missing.

—

**_14th June, 2013 - Katherson Residence, Hampstead, New Hampshire, US_ **

“Hey kids! How’s last day?” Jean called out as she heard the front door bang close.

“It was fine. Glad it’s finally summer.” Nicholas yelled a reply.

“I thought you’re working late tonight at the bookshop Mom!” Alura asked.

“Oh, turns out Lynne was free today and could cover Dom’s shift.” Their mother replied.

“Well, luckily we decided against going down to Donnish Attic.” Alura said, making herself a glass of smoothie.

“Lou, come up here!” Nick yelled while Alura was enjoying her smoothie.

“WHAT?” Alura yelled back and strode upstairs.

“LOU!” Nick yelled again and Alura slammed the door open.”

“What!” Alura asked, annoyed.

“Close the door!” Nick then hushed contrastingly.

“Oh! Right.” Alura replied in realisation and quickly slammed the door shut.

“Finalise. Tonight. Everything ready?” Nick asked.

“We have supplies for at least three months. Our digital supplies, camping supplies, power banks enough to last us for four months, a power generator, all our researches, our magical supplies and basic necessities including my period pads, our food, and our money.” Alura counted as she went through all the previously disillusioned bags.

“Do you have the moleskin pouch?” Nick asked.

“Yes I stole it from Mom.” Alura replied.

“Good. Removed any tracing spells or any shellwork that is foreign to the product?” Nicked asked again.

“Done.” Alura checked.

“Okay. Let’s put everything into it now and attach it to you. Then we’ll have dinner, come up to write the letter and disappear when Mom goes to shower.” Nick concluded as they packed everything into their mother’s magic pouch and safely fastened it to Alura’s waist, hid behind a loose floral blouse.

“Do you think we’ll succeed?” Alura asked after they’re done.

“I hope so.” Nick replied.

“But Mom is one powerful witch. Surely she might be able to trace us?” Alura queried.

“We just have to get to Britain, then even if she did find us, she won’t be able to do anything, cause she will not go back.” Nick said confidently and stood up from his bed.

“We’ll turn in early tonight, then when Mom goes to shower at ten we’ll apparate to Donna the Florist’s at Somerville and take a cab from there to Boston.” Nick decided.

“Our passports?” Alura asked.

“Mom keeps it in her third drawer, just snatch it on the way.” Nick instructed.

“Okay.”

“KIDS! DINNER!”

—

“Okay you two, I’m going to shower. Just don’t open to the door we don’t have guests. We might have an amazon delivery though, I ordered some new pillows to replace the old ones.” Jean ordered and the twins nodded.

“Okay Mom, is it okay if I go to Gina’s tomorrow?” Alura asked.

“Okay, as long as you don’t miss curfew.” Jean replied and went upstairs to shower.

“Okay. Game time.” Nick said and Alura quickly casted a muffliato charm and tip toed upstairs, glad to find the door slightly ajar. She heard the shower turn on and a blissful ‘ah’ was heard faintly and she popped open the third drawer, revealing two red passports.

“Goodie.” Alura whispered and snatched it, putting it into the pouch and left the room as she entered.

“Good to go?” Nick asked and Alura nodded, walking out to the backyard, they joined hands and the next second, all you see is beautifully trimmed blue and red salvias, pretty lavenders and a few myrtles here and there.

—

Jean walked out of the shower feeling refreshed as ever. After days of wallowing in the past, she felt newborn. She felt as if she could move on again. After getting changed into her nightdress, she walked out of the steam filled room to find the house absolutely quiet.

Oddly quiet.

With a bad feeling in her gut she hadn’t felt for quite a while, she quickly picked up her wand and proceeded out of her room cautiously, ready to stun someone if needed.

“Alura? Nicholas?” Jean called but there was no answer. She descended the stairs into the living room where she last saw her twins, but everything was back in place, it was as if they never existed.

“ALURA? NICHOLAS?” Jean yelled again, and walked up to check their rooms.

She pushed open their doors quietly, to find Nicholas’s bed made, the door connecting to Alura’s room open, revealing an equally tidy bed in Alura’s room. As she scouted around the room, she found a letter on Nicholas’s desk.

_Dear Mom_

Hesitantly, she waved her wand over the letter to check for any jinxes and hexes, or even curses that tainted the letter, which came out negative. She then put down her wand and opened the letter seal trembly.

_Dear Mom,_

_Please don’t worry! We’re not kidnapped, or killed. We left. Please don’t come and find us, we will be back for Ilvermony in late August. We needed to explore, and we want to get to know you, not as Jean Katherson, but the real you. We also want to get to know us, not as Nicholas and Alura Katherson, but whatever our real surname is. Rest assured, we have planned this for years, since we started Ilvermony. We have enough supplies and saved up enough money (remember our summer jobs and chores?)_

_Please don’t worry, we’ll be back!_

_Love you to the moon and back,_

_Alura Lilith Katherson and Nicholas James Katherson_

“Oh.” Jean let out a gasp after an indefinite pause.

“Oh!” Jean gasped again and tears rolled down her face as she trembled uncontrollably. All the emotions and thoughts bottled up all these years since she left flooded her mind in one irreversible tsunami. She sat on her son’s bed, and cried for hour and hours, until there weren’t any tears left. She have tried, tried so hard to move on, to shield her children from her dangerous past. She have tried so hard to get into this new life, to settle down, to forget about it.

But I guess being the descendants of two thirds of the trio,generations of tricksters and daredevils, and a lines of pure ingenuity, what did she expect.

—

**_15th June, 2013 - Katherson Residence, Hampstead, New Hampshire, US_ **

"JEAN?" A woman dressed in a white sleeveless blouse and dark blue jeans in her late fifties nodded on the front door of the Katherson Residence vigorously.

"JEAN?" The woman yelled again before fumbling the keys in her hands to enter the warm cozy house.

"JEAN?" The name was called again as she shut the front door.

"LOU? NICK?" She continued to yell out names while she searched the house for any people.

"JEAN? ALURA? NICHOLAS? ANYBODY?" The woman strode upstairs nervously. She quickly busted all the doors in the hallway open in search of her daughter and her grandchildren. When she reached the last door to the left, she heard quiet sobs echo through the door. Calithea Granger slowly came to a halt and twisted the door knob as softly as she could, pushing the door open, revealing her daughter sobbing on her grandson's bed, with a piece of tear stained paper in her hands.

"Hermione?" Calithea called softly. Jean- Hermione stilled refused to answer as she sobbed, and was quickly wrapped in a hug by her mother.

"Oh Hermione, what happened? Lynne said you weren't at the bookshop today and couldn't reach you anyway, no one answered the phone, or the texts..." Calithea asked softly, rubbing soothing circles on Hermione's back.

"They're gone." Hermione whispered, barely heard by anyone.

"What?" Calithea repeated.

"The twins." Hermione choked out. "They're gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you enjoyed reading it! I would really appreciate any constructive comments, or how you want the story to go, maybe simply support? XD i am really grateful for yall and have a nice dayy :)  
> love iriella x.


	2. T W O

p h a s es i x

_“Welcome to the British Isles.”_

* * *

**_14th June, 2013 - Mardell Circle, Somerville, Massachusetts, US_ **

*POP*

A loud pop cut through the silent night of Mardell Circle in Spring Hill, Somerville. At the alley between Donna the Florist and Tootsie’s Diner. Looking closer you would barely see two figures appear out of thin air.

“NICK!” Alura hushed, looking at her surroundings. “I thought you said we’d be inside Donna’s?”

“Well, sorry. Misdirected.” Nick smiled apologetically and Alura playfully swatted his arm.

“You’re lucky we didn’t land in some dumpster!” Alura commented. “Let’s go find ourselves a cab.” Nick nodded and they walked out of the alley, into a very silent residence.

“Where are we gonna find a cab here?” Alura asked as they proceeded to walk out of Mardell Circle.

“We could walk to Spring Street and and call for one. Tell him to pick us up near Freya’s” Nick suggested.

“54 Spring Street right?” Alura double checked.

“Yeah.” Nick nodded and Alura proceeded to dial for a cab.

—

**_15th June, 2013 - Katherson Residence, Hampstead, New Hampshire, US_ **

“They’re gone? What do you mean Hermione?” Calithea asked with confusion.

“They… they went…” Unable to continue verbally, she weakly held up the letter left by the twins to her mother.

Calithea quickly scanned through the piece of paper, adding her own tears to the collection stained on the paper.

“Oh Hermione.” Calithea sighed and wrapped her daughter in a hug again.

“I… I couldn’t stop them! They were gone, just poof gone!” Hermione sobbed uncontrollably. “What if they ran into some dangerous cult, or if they find them? Will they like them? Oh my! I could be found? Will they forgive me? Will the…” Hermione continued to ramble as she shivered in her mother’s arms.

“Shh…” Calithea interrupted her ramble and Hermione quickly quietened down.

“Who knew about you leaving?” Calithea.

“No- Nobody.” Hermione choked out.

“They probably are already long gone to some train, Hermione. They can take care of themselves. Okay?” Calithea tried to comfort her daughter, even if she was bloody terrified herself.

“They’re just fourteen! Nearly fifteen.” Hermione exclaimed.

“When you were thirteen you decided to go on a prison break, on the back of some mystical animal. And almost got yourself killed trying to solve some murder mystery when you’re twelve.” Calithea pointed out.

“Well… I had adults helping me… and friends… They’re on their own!” Hermione tried to argue.

“We’ll figure this out okay? Go take a shower, freshen yourself up and your mind and we’ll proceed rationally okay?” Calithea suggested and Hermione nodded, it’s always good to think rationally.

“Okay Mom.” Hermione nodded and slowly stood up, and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Only then did Calithea Granger allowed herself to cry for her grandchildren.

—

**_14th June, 2013 - Boston Logan International Airport, Boston, US_ **

“Thank you.” Alura thanked the driver who dropped the two teenagers off Boston Logan International Airport with indefinite confusion and got tipped quite generously.

“You’re very welcome.” The driver replied and drove off into the night.

“Here we go.” Alura sighed and jogged up to catch up with her twin brother, who secretly conjured four suitcases.

“Our flight is one thirty tonight. We’ll check in and get ourselves a sandwich or something, and some cookies for our flight.”

“Sure. What about customs?” Alura asked.

“We’re wizards, Alura.” Nick whispered into her ear.

“Never knew you to be a rule-breaker.” Alura raised her eyebrows and smirked.

“For customs, yeah.” Nick replied smugly.

“And our ‘boarding school’ documents?” Alura checked.

“All ready.” Nick replied.

“Cool.” Alura said and dragged Nick to the long queue at the United counter. When it was their turn, Alura and Nick placed their ‘baggages’ on the belt, which will disappear in six hours.

“Hello, kids. How may I help?” The counter lady, Rosé greeted.

“We’re here for fight UAL 2567.” Nick replied.

“Okay, flight from Boston to London Heathrow?” Rosé double checked.

“Yes.” Alura nodded and passed the lady their passports.

“Ah, twins?” Rosé asked.

“Yeah, fraternal.” Nick replied.

“Okay, since you’re not of age, we’ll need your parent consent letter.” Rosé requested.

“Yep.” Alura replied confidently and passed the ‘letter’ to Rosé.

The twins held their breath as Rosé checked the letter carefully, before scanning it through a machine. They watched Rosé perform each step intently, almost anticipating a failure.

“All good!” Rosé finally announced gleefully and the twins let out their long held breath. “Here are your boarding passes, your gate is to be announced. I have allocated you two to seats 35A and 35B, so you are sitting alone with no strangers.” Rosé passed them back their documents and passports, along with their boarding passes. “Have a safe flight!” Rosé wished the twins and they happily waved the lady a goodbye.

“So Nicky,” Alura said sweetly. “How are we to skip customs?”

“Do you wanna pee?” Nick asked suggestively and Alura quickly caught up with his thoughts.

“Oh yeah, I really need to go to the bathroom.” Alura agreed and the two went into the bathroom.

As Alura entered the ladies’ room, she quickly shut the door an casted a ‘notice-me-not’ charm. With a whisper of ‘evanesco’, she disappeared into thin air, but didn’t exit the stall without casting a muffliato charm.

When Alura walked out of the bathroom, she quickly spotted a floating leaf gesturing her over. As she prodded her twin brother, they proceeded to cross the customs without anyone knowing.

“We gotta scan our boarding passes there, so nobody notice we just disappear.” Nick reminded and they walked towards the gates separating the departure hall and the custom queue.

A man stationed at the gates watched as two gates opened curiously while no one passed through, walking up to check if the gates have malfunctioned, a weird gush of wind swept his face, causing tears to roll don involuntarily. A moment after his eyes returned to normal, although bloodshot, the queue for the gates to the customs returned normal, it was as if nothing had happened.

“Hey Roy you alright?” His colleague came over and patted his shoulder.

“Yeah, must’t have enough sleep this morning.” The man, Roy answered.

“Get yourself an espresso man.”His colleague commented and Roy set off to the Starbucks near by.

“You know it’s funny.” Alura whispered as they crept through security disillusioned. “Watching all these people queue for security, when we just walk past them like VIP I mean, we’re breaking the law.” Alura said suggestively.

“Shut up Lou.” Nick said annoyed.

“You know I never.” Alura nudged her twin brother.as they climbed over the security belts carefully, not before casting another ‘muffliato’. They jumped down the machines into the staff area and crept into the bathroom once more.

“Finite.” Alura whispered under her breath. The image of her existence slowly resurfaced into reality as she flushed the toilet to mask over the little display of magic within a muggle crowd, albite the privacy within a bathroom stall. She walked out as if nothing happened, though the cleaning lady in a white uniform did cast a few weird glances at her.

“Hey.” Nick greeted as they walked to the large boarding notice to scout for their boarding gate.

“Gate A36.” Alura pointed out and they walked towards the mini target in silence. They picked up a few bottles of water and some cookies to share on the flight. Once you had had Calithea Katherson (Granger)’s Cooking, there is no turning back.

The twins sat at the gate, fiddling their own devices in silence, waiting to board their plane to London Heathrow. That us until Alura blurted out a question.

“What if Mom decided to come find us?”

“Maybe she would, yeah. But then she’d also had to faceher past which she desperately tried to avoid for fifteen years. We will get grounded, yes, but there is more chance we’ll never get let out of the house alone with wards all over the house than her facing her past.” Nick analysed absentmindedly, while his eyes stayed on an article he was reading intently.

“Smart arse.” Alura commented and continued to read through some juicy twitter wars.

“Flight UAL 2567, now boarding. Please queue up and proceed in orderly fashion.” The PA lady announced clearly as everyone at the gate stood up and hurried over to the queue, trying to get ahead.

“Nick! Come on, everyone’s queuing already.” Alura urged but Nick just sat there.

“Yeah, let them. We will get on the plane anyways, this is just an illusion. We can sit and wait, or we can stand and wait for 15 minutes. We won’t be boarding first anyway, we’re economy.” Nick replied unbothered. Hated to admit that her brother is right (yet again), Alura sat down grumpily as Nicholas continued his reading.

“Okay, can we board now?” Alura asked, clearly irritated.

“Fine.” Nicholas sighed and stood up, following her grumpy sister to the queue.

—

**_15th June, 2013 - Katherson Residence, Hampstead, New Hampshire, US_ **

Hermione stepped out of the shower, more refreshed physically, yes, but her mind is still only half awoke. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself and went out of the steam filled bathroom to get herself a change of clothes.

She slowly changed into a pair of random grey joggers and a white camisole, her eyes bloodshot when she caught the reflection of herself in her vanity mirror. She had never seen herself so utterly broken, so utterly worried and terrified before, and the guilt, the regret around her, is almost visible as a strong black cloud dragged behind her. She gently pushed one of her damp curls out of her face, to see her tear stained face. Tears were still running down her face absentmindedly, and she could almost make out the colour in her mind. The darkest of the blacks, filled with tiny spots of dusty grey. She couldn’t bring herself to fathom the future, the near future of what could possibly happen.

Hermione Jean Granger hated being out of control.

Sighing, she walked out of her bedroom and forced herself to walk down the stairs. Hearing her mother fumbling around the kitchen, she smiled faintly for the first time in, in so long. She smiled as Hermione Jean Granger for the first time in forever.

“A cuppa?” Calithea pushed a cup of chamomile tea across the island as Hermione slowly sat on the stool. She made sure she didn’t even look at her comfortable couch, she just wouldn’t be able to resist wallowing in her own pity party till the end of the world, slumping against the comfortable cushions.

“Thanks.” Hermione muttered.

“How much do you think they know?” Calithea asked quietly.

Hermione lifted up her head to meet her mother’s eyes for the first time since her discovery and saw the same bloodshot eyes piercing through her.

“They discovered my alias when they were starting Ilvermony.” Hermione revealed. “And started to pester me to tell them about their dad even earlier.”

“And you haven’t told them?” Calithea assumed.

“No, never. I wasn’t brave enough to.” Hermione confessed guiltily.

“You know, Hermione. They’re more like you than you know. The curiosity to solving and knowing the truth of everything, even if it hurts.” Calithea pointed out and Hermione smiled.

“Yeah, and so much braver than I am, just like him.” Hermione agreed, grinning like a fool.

“You clearly love him so much, till this day. I never pestered you about his identity, but why Hermione, I never understood.” Calithea said truthfully.

“He, he had already been through so much, the war… everything. I’d rather carry this alone, rather than giving him another expectation after everything, after he thought he could finally be free, and be selfish for once.” Hermione answered, her eyes focused on her teaspoon stirring her cup of tea. Taking note of Hermione’s reluctance, Calithea sat down silently and enjoyed the quiet company.

—

**_15th June, 2013 - Heathrow Airport, London, UK_ **

“Welcome to the United Kingdom! Here we offer extraordinary opportunities for your exploration! We have over…” The PA system advertised as the passengers of flight UAL 2567 walked through the arrival hall.

“We’re here.” Alura announced excitedly as she dragged her twin brother through the arrival and out into the bus stops.

“Let’s get to Diagon Alley, it’s where the magic community of Britain is.” Nick suggested.

“And where do you think we can access it?” Alura questioned.

“I don’t know, honestly. But you can see everything up in the sky.” Nick prompted.

“Our brooms.” Alura gasped in realisation. “Smart-arse.” She muttered additionally.

“What was that?” Nicholas asked smugly.

“Shut up, James.” Alura shooed, her face redder than tomato.

“Touché, Lilith.” Nicholas playfully flicked her hair and ran from his sister. You never want to deal with an angry Alura Lilith Katherson.

“Come on! We have places to go and things to do!” Alura yelled and urged Nicholas to stop. “And this way!” Alura pointed to her left where Nicholas sighed and ran back to catch up with his sister.

“You know Mom would be even angrier than ever if she found out we used brooms in the process.” Nicholas stated.

“Well, Mom was always irrationally terrified of brooms, and flying. Our love for it though, must come paternally.” Alura shrugged and entered a wild bush. Making sure no one’s watching, she took out their brooms from the moleskin pouch, and passed one to her brother.

“Agreed.” Nicholas said and mounted his broom in between the wild bushes some distance away from Heathrow Airport.

“Evanesco.” The twins muttered simultaneously and two figures disappeared into thin air, where a gush of wind from nowhere had a squirrel bolt out of its hiding place.

“Well!” Alura yelled as they zipped through the air, carefully avoiding a flock of birds in the early morning. “How are we to get to London?”

“Well, just fly east!” Nicholas yelled back and zipped his way into the midday. Alura suddenly felt a whoosh of wind slap her face harshly and yelled.

“GODDAMN YOU NICHOLAS JAMES!” Alura cursed, bending her body forward to catch up with him. “IT IS NOT A FREAKING RACE! NOR IS THERE A SNITCH!”

After about thirty minutes of flying, and passive racing, the twins began to see London in their very own eyes. The Buckingham Palace and the Big Ben underneath them, as if they were viewing a close up satellite map. A floating red pen allowed Alura to locate her brother as she slowly flew to his side.

“Let’s rendezvous about here, raise your red pen when you’re back. Maybe we could split and hover around the city and scout for Diagon Alley.”

“Signum.” Nicholas muttered and a blue smoke hovered around them. “Let’s meet around here in thirty.” He said and flew into the clouds.

Nicholas zipped around London in two circles, overviewing all the way from Kensington Palace to Tower of London. He made note to squint his eyes to see through the magical barriers, but the only thing he was able to see were trees, trees, and indefinite buildings.

On his way back, he flew slower this time and squinted his eyes even more, but all he could see was an additional house near St. Paul’s Cathedral with a funny looking roof. Sighing in defeat, he zipped back towards the rendezvous point, only to find her sister smirking like a fool.

“MACUSA should definitely take note of how magical Britain camouflaged themselves in hindsight.” Alura greeted.

“Lou, you found Diagon Alley?” Nicholas asked in wonder and Alura nodded.

“It’s not exactly an alley, even though the narrowness of it does fit its name, it’d be better named as Diagon Circle.” Alura mused.

“Wait it’s all around London?” Nicholas asked.

“Well I couldn’t see it at first for a few times, and I flew higher to get a more all round image, that’s when I see the circle of magic when I squinted my eyes. You won’t believe amount of magic surrounding such a big city not at one point, but all across the city. I’d not be surprised if a no-maj accidentally discovered magic without knowing, imagine seeing a random broom floating in mid air in front of a diner waiting for its owner?” Alura ranted enthusiastically.

“Well I suppose there’s an entry point?” Nicholas suggested.

“There is one little gap where the circle broke.” Alura replied and pushed her red pen forward, gesturing Nicholas to follow her.

They flew and descended slowly in the air, only coming to a stop as they flew pas Hyde Park, near the British Museum. Alura pointed a the small black building where the circle of magic halted slightly.

“That’s where the floating things stopped.” Alura pointed with her pen and Nicholas squinted his eyes, most of the flying objects, like wrapped packages and zaps of coloured lights from shellwork stopped behind a black dot and continued thereafter.

“Entry point.” Nicholas concluded and descended towards the black building, which slowly became one of the most haunted looking buildings he has ever seen. Most of the black paint has peeled off, revealing some structure within. Some loosely hanged signs were dangling off the walls of the building, so loose a mild gush of wind might be able to blow it off. Cobwebs covered most of the building, and all kinds of graffiti were seen on the walls. A portrait of a random woman with fangs, words of profanity, random splashes of colour… you name it, they have it. Looking around for any no-majs around, the two quickly muttered ‘Finite’ under their breaths and reappeared in reality.

“How is that the London Government never tried to tear it down?” Nicholas looked at the building in disgust.

“Repello muggletum does the trick.” Alura landed and surveyed the building with interest. “So now that we’ve found Diagon Alley, what are we to do.” She queried.

“Well, let’s sort out our clues in a cafe nearby, mark up this place in our tablet and decide our next move.” Nicholas suggested and Alura nodded. She quickly took out her tablet and bookmarked their present location, before scouting for a nearby restaurant.

“Starbucks or Costa?” Alura asked.

“Starbucks. I need an Americano, or I’ll faint with the jet lag.” Nicholas confessed and Alura led their way to the coffee shop.

“We could start with our big clues. Like the photo of Mom in Hogwarts, or we could go to the British Ministry of Magic for the Public Records and scout for anyone with the middle name James.” Alura proposed as they passed through the busy Charing Cross Road.

“What about we find Mom’s name first? If we know her real name, which includes Jean, we might be able to find some of her friends here and get more answers.” Nicholas suggested.

“That could work.” Alura agreed and they turned left into Starbucks. Seeing as it is a weekday, spaces were still available in early noon, even though the queue is extremely long, filled with office ladies and businessmen. Pushing themselves through the queue, thy quickly found a private seat a the corner and settled down. Alura placed her tablet on the table and Nicholas started to open up their photos and documents on the screen, and took out his own tablet to create a second desktop for all the information.

“We can also find out who Mom’s roommate was, she’ll be our best bet in more clues.” Alura put forward. Nicholas touched the window with the picture of their Mom and a blonde girl with a purple bandana smiling happily outside on the grounds of Hogwarts.

“She’s a witch obviously, so online advertising would be futile. What about newspapers? Like Enchanters’ Gazette.” Nicholas advanced.

“That’s the North American publication. What about here?” Alura dejected.

“What about, we finish here, and find our way into Diagon Alley. We need to change our dragots and dollars into galleons and pounds first anyways.” Nicholas devised and was quickly agreed by Alura, by which she slurped the rest of her vanilla cold brew and packed their tablets back into their pouch. Shuffling themselves out of the crowded Starbucks, they returned to Charing Cross Road and walked back to the wobbly old building.

“Are you sure it’s here?” Nicholas asked again, trying to convince himself he wouldn’t have to go through this building.

“Only one way to find out.” Alura said and pushed the door open.

“Ew.” Alura shook her hands after opening the door, her fingers now laced with cobwebs. “Scourgify.”

Loud noises echoed through the hallway as they proceeded carefully with their wands out. The noise crescendoed as they ventured into the hallway, eventually met with a much more sturdier and cleaner mahogany door with a bulky brass handle.

“Sounds like a bar or a club. But just after noon?” Nicholas pressed his ear to the door.

“Could be a ridiculously crowded diner?” Alura added.

“Okay, no turning back.” Nicholas seemed for approval from his sister before pushed the handle down and pushing open the door.

Behind the door was nothing they had ever seen. Dishes and drinks were floating around as people ducked their heads skilfully to avoid getting hit with one of them. The bar was crowded with men playing exploding snap and chess, while the bartender with a crooked smile and an equally crooked back kept the drinks of his customers running. The sound of coins, or knuts clashing with the bottom of a copper bucket kept going, complimentary with the puffs of people flooing away and flooing in through the small row of fireplaces at the back of the diner. As the twins turned their heads to the right, several customers descended from a wide sturdy stairway painted dully, some with with their lounge robes still on.

“A motel?” Alura looked at those people curiously.

“More like an inn.” Nicholas supplied.

“Huh.” Alura continued to look around, until a wizard approached them.

“Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron! How can we help?” The wizard welcomed jovially.

“We’re just um, looking around.” Alura replied and the wizard took his leave.

“Actually.” Nicholas stopped the wizard. “Do you know where we can change the currency?”

“Ah! Travellers? French? You don’t really have an accent though.” The wizard realised and slapped his own head.

“We’re from USA.” Alura replied with a forced smile.

“North Americans.” The wizard mused. “Well, you can change your currency at Gringotts in Diagon Alley of course!”

“How do we access it?” Alura asked.

“Well you can always floo in here, like them.” The wizard pointed. “And then go through the back door where you’ll see a brick wall. Start from the brick with a slightly different colour, three up two down.” He instructed.

“How about apparition?”

“Well, you gotta know the insides to apparate eh?” The wizard said.

“Okay, thanks a lot.” Alura replied and quickly dragged his brother through the crowd and towards the backdoor.

“I’m going to have a migraine if we don’t get out of here fast.” Alura complained.

“I doubt that Diagon Alley would be much different, though we can hide in a book store, and at least the people are moving.” Nicholas dejected.

“Ugh!” Alura exasperated and pushed the backdoor open, leaving the chaotic diner behind them. They quickly spotted the slightly burnt brick which has slightly deteriorated because it was being poked for some many times.

“Three up, two down.” Alura muttered and navigated her wand through her reminder. When she reached the last brick, she heard weird noises started to come out of nowhere, until the brick wall rearranged itself slowly into an archway.

“You’d think they use gears.” Nicholas marvelled at the amazing transfiguration.

“Come on!” Alura then dragged her twin brother into the crowded street filled with colourful shops and all sorts of advertisements. Floating balloons, floating banners, a weird joke shop with a hilariously large figure of a man and his tall hat doing a courtesy too everyone that passed by…

“There’s Gringotts.” Nicholas pointed out when they passed a crooked building with a marble exterior. Three promotional goblin figures on the balcony of the building holding a sign that read Gringotts in English, French, Bulgarian, Japanese and of course, Goblish.

“Goblin ran? Must be a sovereignty. I thought there weren’t many large goblin populations in the world anymore.” Nicholas queried curiously as they walked up the stairs.

“Well, we thought lots of things, that turned out to be untrue. That’s what we were here for anyways.” Alura replied and pushed the bulky doors open, revealing themselves a lavishly decorated bank.

The long reception hall accented with gold columns is lined with marble counters, each stationed with a goblin. The black and white checkered tiles amplified the sound of shoes colliding against the floor, alerting the goblins of every movement.

The twins puffed their chests and walked towards the nearest counter, where the goblin in charge is burying himself with stacks and stacks of paperwork.

“Excuse me.” Alura asked politely and the goblin groaned irritatedly. While he was fishing himself out of the stacks of paper, Nicholas whispered in his sister’s ear.

“Don’t show your teeth.”

“Welcome to Gringotts, what do you want?” The goblin asked indifferently.

“Thank you, we wound like to change our dragots and dollars into galleons and pounds.” Alura stated clearly and smiled without showing her teeth.

“Very well. The change rate is 1 galleon to 5.2 dragots, the change rate between galleons and pounds is 1 galleon to 4.19 pounds, and the muggle change rate is 1 pound to 1.38 dollars. Our service charge is 2 galleons.” The goblin listed out and Alura started to fiddle within her moleskin pouch.

“Here.” She dropped the bag full of dragots onto the counter. “Can we please have a third of the dragots exchanged into pounds please?” Alura requested and the goblin grunted in acknowledgement.

“Please wait.” The goblin instructed and hopped off his counter. He then went through a hidden door within the walls and left the twins standing.

“Well, that was interesting. How did you know the showing teeth thing?” Alura asked.

“When Mom used to make us read everything and you usually snuck off to do God knows what, there were actually books about elfish and goblish customs.” Nicholas replied pointedly and Alura smirked.

“Well if I hadn’t snuck off, we wouldn’t know that Jean Katherson’s an alias.”

“Arse.” Nicholas dismissed.

“Ahem.” The goblin cleared its throat to get the twins’ attention, who quickly recollected themselves and smiled at the goblin.

“Your galleons.” The goblin placed a heavy bagful of gold on the counter, creating a strong thud.

“And your pounds.” The goblin placed another bagful of cash on the counter. “We have taken another charge of 4 sickles for this bag. Thank you.” The goblin added and politely dismissed them from the counter.

“Come on Lou.” Nicholas tugged his sister after she had safely placed their cash into her moleskin pouch.

Walking out of the bank and back into the crowded street, the twins shuffled through the crowd, trying to explore the magical district while they kept an eye for clues, like any sign of the local newspaper, where to get extra supplied, photos, etc.

As they walked past the apothecary, a man with a cap and a dark hoodie stared at them with a mixed expression. As Nicholas was looking around, the man caught his eye and he quickly pulled his sister closer to him protectively, which she quickly shrugged off after a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you enjoyed reading it! I would really appreciate any constructive comments, or how you want the story to go, maybe simply support? XD i am really grateful for yall and have a nice dayy :)  
> love iriella x.


	3. T H R E E

p h a s e s e v e n

_“I saw her, Ron.”_

* * *

**_15th June, 2013 - Thunderbird Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London, UK (Underground Auror Organisation specialised in tackling dark wizards)_ ** ****

“Commander, you have visitors.” A woman with bright orange hair in her black and purple uniform knocked.

“Who?” A deep voice replied behind the door. Before he could return to his work, his office door busted open, where a red haired man in the same uniform and a little girl with strawberry blonde braids came in.

“HELLO!” The girl boomed loudly.

“Hello Cesca.” The man in the same black and purple uniform, but with a gold detail on his shoulder greeted calmly. “It’s lunch isn’t it?” The man asked.

“Yeah mate.” The red haired man replied. “I don’t need to bet on my life to know you’ll miss lunch if nobody ever reminded yo… Francesca! Remember no touching anything in this office?”

“Sorry Dad.” Francesca apologised and kept her hands at her back.

“S’alright.” The red haired man replied.

“Okay, I’m ready to go.” The man quickly took off his uniform coat and slipped on a dark hoodie, complete with a cap. “Where to mate?” He asked as he shut and locked his office door.

“Well we could have Indian at the Patils’ or Italian at Albion’s Sicily.” The red haired man suggested.

“Maybe Italian.” The man decided. “I still need to pick up the gift for Harvey’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Please don’t let it a broom Harry, Lav’s gonna kill me!” The red haired man pleaded.

“Well,” The man, Harry started. “It’s a Godfather’s job to spoil, Ron.”

“Why is it always Harvey’s birthday?” Francesca whined. “I never get a birthday!”

“Cesca.” The red haired man, Ron began. “Your birthday is in August. Everyone has their birthday once a year.” He spoke to the five year old gently.

“But it’s always Harvey’s birthday! Last week was also his birthday!” Francesca complained. 

“Last week wasn’t his birthday, it was Nora’s birthday.” Ron corrected.

“He got to blow out the candles!” Francesca continued.

“Because your Auntie Ginny invited him to, remember? Nora couldn’t because she’s only one.” Ron reminded and Francesca fell into a deep reflection.

“Oh.” Francesca finally understood and stopped whining.

“Come on in then! You want pasta?” Ron led his daughter into the restaurant.

“YEAH!” Francesca cheered happily as they got seated.

“So, anything new on that weird cult in Germany?” Ron asked.

“Nah, nothing from Jürgen.” Harry replied plainly.

“Huh.” Ron mused. “Well I hope that cult disintegrates itself.”

“Always.” Harry agreed.

“Lavender told me there’s not much going on in the media, besides the current debate of fashion.” Ron informed.

“Well, calm before the storm i guess.” Harry replied, spreading the butter on his bread. “How’s little Rey?”

“Doing good. Mom’s loving him. Bet he’s favourite grandkid” Ron answered with a smile.

“Molly loves every single kid.” Harry argued.

“That’s true.” Ron nodded.

—

**_15th June, 2013 - Diagon Alley, London, UK_ **

“Nick, look!” Alura pointed at the stack of paper in front of the magical grocery store Magus Necesse.

“Their papers.” Nicholas smiled and they walked towards the grocery store.

“Fancy a paper Miss?” The old lady beside the papers asked.

“We would like that very much, thank you. What do you have?” Alura asked.

“Daily Prophet, Parisian Quotidian, The Charmed Diurnal and Enchanter’s Gazette.” The old lady offered. “Though most people ditched the Daily Prophet after the war. The Charmed Diurnal though, it’s a real charm.”

“Can we have one of each please? Sans the Daily Prophet.” Nicholas requested.

“Sure.” The old lady picked out the papers “2 sickles and 5 knuts please.”

“Keep the change.” Alura handed the lady three sickles and walked off happily with the papers.

“So, the ministry?” Nicholas asked.

“Yup.” Alura replied and they headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron for the floo.

“We should also pick up a list of where the important organisations are, like the publications and hospital at the Public Records.” Nicholas suggested.

“Good one.” Alura replied and dropped a few knuts into the bucket. She grabbed handful of floo powder and the next minute, an emerald fire took her place.

Half a minute later, Nicholas stepped out of the many fireplaces at the arrival halls of the ministry. Seeing his sister waiting near the enormous sculpture fountain of three fierce lions, he jogged over and tapped her shoulder playfully to announce his arrival.

“Geez! Nick!” Alura jumped and playfully swatted his brother’s head. “Come on.” Alura urged and they walked towards the reception.

“Good afternoon. Please state the purpose of your visit.” The lady in a navy blue suit asked indifferently.

“We would like to visit the public records.” Alura stated clearly.

“Wands?” The lady requested and Alura handed hers over, as did Nicholas. The lady then send their wands into a room through a metal tray.

“Um, I’d like to ask, will we get our wands back?” Nicholas asked nervously.

“Yes you will, we need to inspect your wands before you enter the premises.” The lady explained. “Your names?”

“Alura Lilith Katherson.” Alura replied.

“Nicholas James Katherson.” Nicholas supplied.

“Very well.” The lady jotted down something on a piece of paper until the metal tray with their wands came back from the room. “All clear.” A voice from the room supplied.

“Alright, the Hall of Public Records is in level 3, you may access levels through the elevator there. State your destination to the figure head. Good day.” The lady instructed and quickly moved on to the next person in queue.

The twins followed the lady’s instructions and jumped into the elevator last minute, before it closed. Telling the figure head hanging from the ceiling of the elevator their destination, they stood at the corner of the elevator. A woman in a royal blue dress however kept glancing at the two of them, making them slightly uncomfortable. After an eternity of a ridiculously adrenaline-high ride and uncomfortable stares from a woman, the twins finally arrived at their destination and walked out hurriedly.

“That’s the second time someone has stared at us weirdly.” Nicholas said frustratingly as they proceeded to the Hall of Public Records.

“Maybe ‘cause we’re tourists?” Alura suggested.

“Well, Mom’s British, as is our unknown father, we shouldn’t look very different.” Nicholas countered.

“True, but our accents, still very American.” Alura pointed out.

“Well I hope that’s it.” Nicholas shrugged and pulled the door open.

“Woah.” Alura gasped as they entered the hall. It was filled with rows and rows of shelves full of files. Each row carefully named and categorised to assist visitors. It was a much larger scale that that of MACUSA’s, which they frequented to when they were little due to their mother’s research on lost artefacts for the no-majs in secret, especially the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

“Let’s start with Mom’s birthday, 1979 19th September.” Nicholas suggested and walked over to the row titled 1979.

“Well Mom’s born in September so we should start from the end of the row.” Alura raced down the row and started to trace where September is.

After some time of flipping over files they finally arrived at 19th September, which was still a whole lot.

“Fish out the birth list Nick, though now that I think of it, Mom might not be on it. Nana and pops are both no-majs.” Alura mused. Nicholas scouted for the birth list file in the large pile of 19th September, before pulling out a red folder.

“Well, let’s read.” Nicholas flipped open the file and started reading.

“Laura Jo Addle, Walter David Alfonso, Nelson Morris Arlington…” They browsed the list page by page, marking down everyone with the middle name Jean, which so far only applies to one person- Louis Jean Pavilion.

“Well that couldn’t be it. He’s clearly a French guy.” Alura sighed as she placed the list back into the shelf.

“How about Hogwarts’ list of pupils? Mom started when she was 12, so 1991.” Nicholas suggested and they walked down the aisle into row 1991, and searched for the 1st of September in the subsection of Hogwarts.

“There’s no list of admissions here, only general reports on the opening feast, new house member totals, new school pupil total and new faculty. As well as lists of renovations and administration stuff.” Alura sighed as she went through all the files in the section.

“Well, it’s a bust then.” Nicholas shrugged and helped put back all the files they went through. “We did get the address of The Charmed Diurnal.”

“True. Let’s find a place to stay, maybe in a hotel in no-maj London. I’m exhausted.” Alura proposed as they returned to the arrival hall.

“Sure. Maybe somewhere near Charing Cross.” Nicholas suggested. The twins then flowed back into the inn and went out back into nonmagical London.

“Lemme see.” Alura fished out her tablet and started to scout for hotels nearby. ‘What about the Amba Hotel?”

“It looks decent.” Nicholas commented as they looked through the pictures.

“Well, let’s see if we can get a room there.” Alura said and they walked towards their hotel.

—

**_15th June, 2013 - Diagon Alley, London, UK_ **

The pair of best friends and Francesca finished indulging in their delicious meal and left the restaurant with a satisfied belly. Seeing as there’s still time left before lunch hours are over, Harry opted the chance to grab his gift for his godson Harvey tomorrow. Ron deciding to visit his brother George at his nationally renowned joke shop with his daughter, they parted ways and Harry made his way to Wingfeather’s Broom Supplies.

Making sure he was well hidden from the public, he quickly shuffled his way through the crowd, hoping he could finish this errand without people pestering about.

As he walked down the busy street, he caught sight of something he hadn’t seen in years. The loud, lustrous, bushy locks of hair that remained signature to one person till this day. Though the colour slightly darkened than the honey brown he was used to, it was nevertheless her.

 _It couldn’t be, she left._ He reminded himself repeatedly.

 _But could she be back?_ He asked himself.

Just as he was about to walk away, he locked eyes with a young man beside her, who quickly pulled her closer protectively. Harry’s heart dropped at the sight, who could he have been? He fixated on the man’s appearance, his wavy auburn hair and mysterious eyes, as well as a little glimpse of the woman beside him, the chocolate brown bushy hair and bright eyes.

Shaking his head to clear his overcrowding thoughts, he quickly padded to Wingfeather’s and seemed sanctuary from the short encounter, distracting himself by talking to the owner, Pietro Litzvato.

—

**_15th June, 2013 - Amba Hotel, Charing Cross, London, UK_ **

It was already late evening when they got to their room. Pulling their ‘luggages’ into their room, Alura dropped her jaw at the large room they were offered. Even though they went for a standard twin room, it was still a huge amount of space offered. Two full sized bed sat against the wall decorated with stunning emerald green paint. Between the beds were two modern nightstands with marble like decor. In front of the beds is a large aisle that could fit three large suitcases side by side, and on the other side of the aisle, stood a sleek black desk with an overstuffed leather swivel chair. Not to mention to comfortable armchair in the same emerald colour sat near the window, complete with an ottoman. The bathroom was also very spacious, with matching emerald green marble tiles all over the bathroom, and a double sink, with a very spacious shower and bathtub.

“Are you sure this is the standard twin room for 80 pounds per night we requested? I can’t imagine the presidential suite here.” Nicholas marvelled at their room as he vanished the suitcases.

“Well, I definitely need sleep.” Alura replied as she expanded the moleskin pouch into the size of a backpack so her brother would be able to get what he needs. She then fished out her own pyjamas and disappeared into the bathroom.

“Be quick!” Nicholas yelled after her before he started to set up their work station on the desk.

He pulled out their tablets from the ‘backpack’ and stuck them to the wall with a sticky charm. He started fiddling with the clues and design the ‘wanted poster’ for their mother’s roommate. He also made note to contact their friend Freya McKelsey, who moved to Britain recently because her father has been promoted as the Overseas Affairs Officer of MACUSA. This move has admitted Freya into Hogwarts, their mother’s alma mater. Freya could probably give them many useful information from Hogwarts, seeing as Hogwarts’ summer holiday starts on the first of July.

“Whatcha doing?” Alura asked, freshly changed in her pyjamas and the steam filled bathroom indicated a fulfilling shower.

“Designing the wanted poster, you know make it as friendly and approaching as possible without being threatening or indicating any possible danger.” Nicholas showed his sister the rudimentary of their poster.

“I mean, if we could get The Charmed Diurnal to post this on their publication, we just need to write the words.” Alura pointed out.

“That I know, but if they won’t, we’ll just have to do this like finding a lost cat.” Nicholas replied and continued working on the poster while Alura happily sank into bed with a glorious sigh and fell asleep.

Finishing up with his draft, he quickly saved the draft into the biometrically locked folder of clues and hopped into the shower himself, finally letting himself relax after the hectic day and got ready for bed.

—

**_15th June, 2013 - Thunderbird Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London, UK_ **

Returning to his office, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on his work. He paced around his room thinking only one thing.

Is she back?

Of course he knew he had work to do, reports to finish, contacts to make, judging by all the papers scattered around his desk, and some on the floor. But his stubborn mind wouldn’t let him think about anything. Anything but her.

A knock on his door jolted him awake as he recollected himself and yelled back a “Come in!”

The door opened revealing his best mate, carrying a stack of papers and he kicked the door shut.

“Hey Ron.” Harry greeted indifferently. “What’s up?”

“Well, these stacks paper you need to sign, raid approvals from long before, validation of after action reports, that sorta stuff.” Ron put them on his desk.

“Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork! I thought being an auror would get rid of the endless essays, or now reports we had to write since Hogwarts!” Harry replied frustratedly.

“I feel ya mate.” Ron agreed with a curious eye on his best mate, he might be daft as hell when it comes to emotions, but being best mates with someone for twenty years does allow you a certain level of understanding to many things about them.

“What’s with you?” Ron asked bluntly. “You look utterly frustrated.”

Surprised at Ron’s accurate interpretation, Harry replied, taking off the shield on his emotions.

“That’s because I am.” He sighed.

“It’s been merely two hours since you went off into Diagon Alley alone! What could’ve happened?” Ron asked confused.

“That’s what I thought, how could that’ve happened.” Harry answered cryptically.

“What happened then?” Ron urged.

“I saw her Ron, well at least I think that’s her.” Harry replied softly.

“Her?” Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

“Hermione.” Harry breathed out, ever so slightly. A loud silence dropped that room as that work was spoke. It was never easy speaking of their lost friend, best friend, one that they’ve searched for years, it was also one of the reasons the pair of best mates decided to join the Auror Corps, and worked hard to be a Thunderbird. Her name hasn’t been spoken in years, there was a silent agreement to it, they’d allow themselves to think of her on her birthday, but she was never spoken of. Not after the search was deemed futile by the more rational of their group of friends. It’s like there’s a secret forbidden rule regarding their best friend that left. Maybe it’s because they’re angry, maybe it’s because it was shocking, but most importantly-

It hurts too much.

“Are you sure?” Ron asked tentatively.

“I don’t know.” Harry shook his head. “But I could recognise her unique mane anywhere Ron, I’m sure you would too.”

“Yeah.” Ron replied simply.

“I never saw her face, but I don’t know Ron. Could it be? After so long? After she decided it was okay to leave us all here while she fled to somewhere on Earth, without a note, without saying goodbye, without telling us why?” Harry vented.

“That’s messed up mate. After we… you’ve finally gotten over the fact she’s left, she- or some lookalike shows up again.” Ron sighed. “I can always ask Lav to post that search for Hermione in TCD again.” He offered.

“She has more important news to deliver.” Harry decided after a long minute of thinking. “And, I’m not sure if I want to face reality again, it’s too hard.”

Ron didn’t reply, he just sat there with his best mate, both of them trying to get their heads around the situation.

—

**_16th June, 2013 - Amba Hotel, Charing Cross, London, UK_ **

“Come on! Nicholas James! Wake up!” Alura whined at tugged at her brother at eight in the morning. It would be a relatively early for the twins to wake up normally, but considering they slept since late evening yesterday, tired of time all the travelling, it is indeed a reasonable time to wake up.

Nicholas mumbled in disapproval through his pillow while Alura continued to tug at him. Tired of her efforts, she held up her wand and muttered a spell, which shook Nicholas awake immediately.

“WHAT THE HELL LOU!” Nicholas jumped as the dump of water splashed onto him via a sneaky spell of aguamenti.

“You know, I really tried to avoid using this. It was tempting, and definitely fun, but you really es…” Before Alura can finish, Nicholas sprang up to tackle his sister, which he failed as Alura ran away immediately. They continued to chase around the room until Nicholas muttered ‘immobulus’ under his breath.

“Alas, I won.” Nick smirked victoriously and dried himself with a wave of his wand, before walking into the bathroom and cancelling the immobulus spell.

“NICHOLAS JAMES!” Alura yelled and was ready to burst through the bathroom before a loud “NAKED!” stopped her from proceeding. The one thing that’s more daunting than being defeated by her brother was him naked.

The thought sickened her immensely.

Sighing in defeat (which she will avenge later), she sat at the desk and started to fumble around with the tablets. She pulled out the search poster from the folder and chuckled at his brother’s bad attempt at being ‘threat-less’.

**ATTENTION!**

_~•~_

We are looking for the person on the right (see picture).

If that is you, please will you meet us at

_Caroline’s Diner on 23 West Street?_

_~•~_

**THANK YOU**

“HEY NICK!” Alura yelled.

“WHAT?” Nick yelled back.

“IS THAT YOUR ATTEMPT AT BEING FRIENDLY?” Alura questioned smugly.

“WHAT WILL YOU HAVE DONE THEN?” Nick retorted as he turned off the shower.

“UM, MAYBE GOING TO THE CHARMED DIURNAL AFTER BREAKFAST SO PROFESSIONALS CAN DO THE WORK? IF THEY AGREE?” Alura replied.

“WHAT IF THEY DIDN’T? IT’S OUR PLAN B!” Nicholas replied.

“Which only works if Plan A fails.” Tired of all the yelling, Alura lowered her voice.

“What’s breakfast?” Nick asked coming out of the bathroom, switching the subjects abruptly.

“Americano and some scones?” Alura suggested.

“Sure.” Nick replied and they detached their tablets from the wall, putting them back into the now re-minimised moleskin pouch. They left some conjured clothes and toothbrushes hanging around though, and some fake suitcases in the closet, so the no-majs will not suspect them from being different.

—

 **_15th June, 2013 - Katherson Residence, Hampstead, New Hampshire, US_ ** ****

Hermione put down her quill, her hands aching from all the writing she had done today. After drowning herself in her own pity party last night, a physically freshening shower and a nice signature cuppa from her mother, she coped with all her emotions in the only way she knew-

Work.

She worked and worked and worked, going through project by project, drowning herself in giant tomes, organising all the bills and salary of Donnish Attic, her bookshop. She even took the time to reorganise her closet from darkest to lightest, the type of clothing, material, season… and not to mention her book collection, adding her new tomes into the correct places, readjusting the sectional cards.

After washing her hands from all the ink, from her quills, and stretched her fingers aching from the typing she did on her laptop, where she found very convenient in storing her vast amounts of information. She freed her hair from the bun, letting her curls roam freely. Allowing herself to finally relax, she sat at her desk, putting back all the mess she had made while working.

As if a switch was automatically turned on, just as her hand let go of the last book, her emotions threatened to drown her again, like a dam was lowered. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying her best to hold back her tears. She tried to recall a happy memory, one that could make her smile for days on end, but nothing really helped. The moment she was giving birth to the twins had her smile ever so slightly but that was it. She had nothing against her tears.

Well, maybe one.

One that she never dared to recall, because if she did, she would be back home in an instant.

Because if she did, she would have to bear the aftermath of euphoric delight- infinite pain, regret and longing.

It’s why she had never looked at any of the pictures sitting in her hidden drawer at her desk. It’s why there’s only one picture around the house that represented her past, the only picture of her past she could bear to look at without tumbling down the hill of regret.

The picture of her and her roommate, Lavender Brown.

—

**_16th June, 2013 - Lobby of The Charmed Diurnal Publications, Diagon Alley, London, UK_ **

“Welcome to TCD. How may I help?” The receptionist greeted them politely as the twins reached the counter.

“Morning. We would like to post a searching advertisement on your newspaper.” Nicholas stated clearly.

“Wait a second.” The receptionist requested and scribbled something on a book. “Please may I have your names?”

“Alura Katherson.” Alura replied.

“Nicholas Katherson.” Nicholas replied.

“Take the elevator to level four, where the Advertisement Department is located. Present this note to the receptionist there and Editor Harlow will meet you very soon.” The receptionist instructed and waved the twins goodbye as they thanked her and approached the elevators.

A thud brought them to their destination as the squeaky metal gate opened, bringing them to Level Four. The receptionist there was quick to notice new visitors as she quickly powdered her face and stood up in welcome.

“Good Morning. How can we help?” The receptionist greeted.

“Hi. Um I was told to present you this slip?” Alura passed the piece of parchment to the receptionist and she studied it carefully.

“Of course. I bring you to Editor Harlow.” The receptionist waved her wand and a ‘please wait’ notice appeared on her counter. She then gestured the twins to follow her as they travelled through the hallways, eventually coming to a stop at a bronze coloured door.

“Editor Harlow, you have guests.” The receptionist knocked and announced. The door soon flew open, revealing a woman in her late twenties standing behind her desk.

“Welcome, please have a seat.” Editor Harlow gestured politely as the twins took their seat.

“I’m Marielle Harlow. Leading Editor of the Advertisement Department here at TCD. To what do I owe the pleasure?” The editor, Marielle introduced herself formally.

“I’m Alura, and this is my brother Nicholas. We would like to post a search advertisement.”

“Ah! A missing persons alert?”

“Not quite, we’re quite sure this person is not missing. But we’d like to find her through a picture.”

“May I please see the picture?” Marielle requested.

“Yes of course.” Alura reached into her moleskin pouch and pulled out a hardcopy of the picture of her mom and her roommate.

“We’d like to find this girl right here. It was taken at least a decade ago.” Nicholas pointed towards the girl with curly blonde hair and a purple bandana.

“I see. Please wait.” Marielle’s eyes widened slightly at the picture, and disappeared through the floo, confusing the twins to no end.

—

**_16th June, 2013 - Office of the Editor-in-Chief of TCD Publications, Diagon Alley, London, UK_ **

“Louise? Can you please free this afternoon for me please? It’s Harvey’s birthday.” The Editor-in-Chief requested as her secretary, Louise brought in some more drafts for her to proofread.

“I already did Chief Weasley.” Louise smiled and Lavender returned the expression genuinely.

“Brilliant!”

“If there’s nothing else, I’ll excuse myself.” Louise said and left the room.

Just as Chief Weasley was about to go for an early lunch, the fireplace in her office bursted into life. Coming out of the emerald flames was none other than Marielle Harlow, the most competent editor she had ever hired.

“Marielle! I thought the Tressilky’s ad was finalised and handed to Printing.” The Chief sat back down as Marielle took her seat.

“Yes, it’s already at printing. This is about something else.” Marielle confirmed and the Chief raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

“It’s more personal. I just came across a pair of siblings who want to post a search ad on our newspaper. Naturally I asked for a picture. This is what I got.” Marielle pushed the picture across the table and the Chief bulged her eyes.

“They want to find Hermione?” The Chief asked, very confused.

“Not Miss Granger, Chief. You.” Marielle corrected and the Chief was shocked to the bones. Why would someone want her? What do they want her for?

“Are the siblings still here?” The Chief asked.

“Yes, I told them to wait at my office.” Marielle nodded.

“Please send them up.” The Chief requested and Marielle nodded solemnly, disappearing through the emerald flames once more.

—

**_16th June, 2013 - Office of the Leading Advertisement Editor of TCD Publications, Diagon Alley, London, UK_ **

The twins were about to leave when the flames reignited, revealing Marielle, the Editor.

“Sorry for the wait. Our Editor-in-Chief would like to meet you.” Marielle revealed bluntly.

“The EC would like to meet us? Why?” Alura asked suspiciously.

“It’s about the search ad.” Marielle replied.

“There’s nothing wrong with it right?” Nicholas asked tentatively.

“I assure you, it’s nothing bad at all.” Marielle reassured.

“How do I know it’s not a trap.” Alura asked.

“You will be travelling through this floo I just exited.” Marielle replied.

“I’m sorry for being stubborn, but just for our safety would you please swear it on your life?” Nicholas thought for a while then requested.

“That’s reasonable.” Marielle nodded solemnly and raised her wand. “I, Marielle Raine Harlow do solemnly swear on my life and magic I intend you no harm, so be it.”

“Lumos.” Marielle then muttered to prove her words.

“Thank you very much and we’re very sorry for the trouble.” Alura smiled and stood up, and grabbed a fistful of floo powder before yelling ‘EC office!”. After a second of pitch darkness, she reappeared through the flames and arrived at a fairly spacious office, with a very light and airy design, despite the tomes of paper stacked on the Editor-in-Chief’s desk.

Upon her arrival, the Editor-in-Chief stood up and gestured her to take a seat, while Nicholas stepped out of the flames several seconds later.

“Welcome to TCD.” The Chief welcomed as the twins took their seat.

“Thank you.” Alura replied.

“I’m Lavender Weasley, Editor-in-Chief of The Charmed Diurnal.” The Chief introduced formally.

“I’m Alura, and this is my brother Nicholas.” Alura greeted and Lavender nodded.

“Excuse me for being blunt, but where did you obtain the picture?” Lavender inquired candidly.

“You mean the picture I gave Editor Harlow?” Alura checked.

“Precisely.” Lavender acknowledged.ey

“Well, why are you concerned about the origin of a photo? Do you do that to everyone who came to post a search ad?” Nicholas questioned.

“That’s because the person you’re searching for, according to my colleague, is me.” Lavender imparted.

“You’re the blonde girl with a purple bandana?” Alura queried cautiously.

“I’m sorry for this but I am going to have you prove your honesty, Chief.” Nicholas stated frankly.

“Of course.” Lavender inclined her head and stood up, raising her wand in the process. “I, Lavender Françoise Brown Weasley do solemnly swear on my life and magic that I am telling the truth regarding this matter, so be it.”

“Lumos.” Lavender lit her wand in return to prove her statement.

“You are her?” Nicholas asked disbelievingly.

“Yes, I understand it might come as a shock.” Lavender smiled and sat down again. “May I please know where did this picture come from now?”

“It came from our Mom. Well, technically we copied it from her room, the photo was on the her wall. But it was hers.” Alura replied.

“Your mother?”

“Well, her name’s Jean Cecilia Katherson.” Nicholas replied.

“I don’t think I know any Jean Katherson.” Lavender furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

“Of course you don’t. It’s her alias.” Alura answered.

“Alias? What about her real name?” Lavender asked, even more confused now. Why would a mother use an alias?

“We don’t know.” Nicholas shook his head. “That’s why we’re here behind her back. To find out the truth. Like for staters, her real name. She would undoubtedly be very angry at us, we knew that before we decided to do this. But she clearly misses Britain very much, and was too afraid to take the step to reconcile with her past. And we feel we have a right to these information.” he elucidated as simple as he could.

“Behind her ba- Where are you from?” Lavender asked again.

“Biologically, we’re 100% British. Locationally, we’re American.” Alura replied.

“And how does this involve me?” Lavender queried.

“We think you might know our Mom.” Nicholas responded.

“We picked this picture for a reason. Well it’s the only picture of when she was young at home but that’s beside the point.” Alura babbled. “That’s our Mom.” Alura pointed to the bushy haired girl beside Lavender in the picture.

“She’s your mother?” Lavender balled her eyes out in shock as she asked them in a significantly softer voice tentatively.

“Yes.” Nicholas replied cautiously, wary of the drastic change of expression on Lavender’s face.

—

No.

They’re lying.

Unbelievable.

It could not be.

I refuse to believe it.

She could not be their mother.

Lavender couldn’t think straight. The fact that she couldn’t have her early lunch as planned and return home to celebrate his son’s birthday was already the least bothering thing in her mind. A million questions popped into her head. Why? How? When? Who?

She is in the state of denial.

Her heart was twisted in the knottiest way possible. All the questions, the longing, the anger, the confusion, the pain, resurfaced, all flooded out of the room locked deeply in her heart’s abyss.

The joyous day had definitely turned drastically, so drastically it was almost staged, as if she was in some soapy sit-com, like the show Modern Family which her husband had started to binge on after they had installed the muggle televisionin their home.

“Wow.” That was the only word she knew at the moment. Her mind was so distracted she couldn’t think of anything.

“Um, are you okay?” Alura asked concerned.

“Um.” Lavender recollected herself as best as she could. “Yeah.”

Another silence drowned the room as she continued to organise her mind. She needed the clarity no more than ever, she HAD to stay calm.

“I… I…” Lavender took a deep breath and started again.

“I must ask for proof.” She requested.

“Certainly.” Alura replied and raised her wand. “I, Alura Lilith Katherson do solemnly swear I am speaking the truth regarding the matter.”

Nicholas reciprocated the movement and also swore. “I Nicholas James Katherson do solemnly swear I am speaking the truth regarding the matter.”

“Thank you.” Lavender smiled weakly.

“So, do you know her?” Alura asked hopefully.

“Yes.” Lavender blurted out after another long silence. “Yes, I do.”

“Well?” Nicholas prompted. They could have their answer anytime now.

“I’d like to invite you two for dinner this Saturday, at my humble abode. We could continue this chat then perhaps?” Lavender proposed. She wanted nothing more than to escape this situation. Besides, it was definitely not her place to give them the answers, the answers that the pair of sibling in front of her want.

Harry and Ron would very much like to know about this.

They would also very much like to give them their answers, probably more accurate and in-depth that her own.

“You could just tell us now. We just want to know her real name.” Alura asked.

“I understand, Alura. But it is not my place. I assure you, my other guests and family present at the dinner this weekend would give you better answers.” Lavender answered apologetically.

“I guess that’s fair. Well, how do we access your home then?” Nicholas decided.

“Would you like to meet me at the lobby here this Saturday. 4:30 in the afternoon perhaps? I shall then apart you to my humble abode. You wouldn’t be able to get through the wards since you’re guests.”

“Of course. We thank you for your invitation.” Alura smiled in appreciation. Seeing Lavender’s expression, Nicholas tugged at her sister and stood up.

“Well, we’re sorry to have occupied your lunch. We’ll see you then?” Nicholas concluded.

“It’s perfectly fine.” Lavender reassured. “I hope you have a wonderful afternoon.” She stood up and shook the twins’ hands respectively before they exited her office with a bright smile.

This is one hell of a day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you enjoyed reading it! I would really appreciate any constructive comments, or how you want the story to go, maybe simply support? XD i am really grateful for yall and have a nice dayy :)  
> love iriella x.


	4. F O U R

p h a s e x

_“WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN?!”_

* * *

**_16th June, 2013 - Auburn Chalet, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, UK_ **

“Where’s Mom?”A tall boy with strawberry blonde hair asked.

“She’s at work, son.” The father replied.

“Why can’t she take a day off like you do on our birthdays?” The boy asked again, slightly deflated that his mother isn’t here yet, even though they were about to head to the burrow for the party.

“She runs a newspaper company, Harvey. People rely on her to deliver the news.” The father explained.

“Is it because she doesn’t want to come to my party anymore?” The boy, Harvey asked again, disappointed.

“Of course not Harvey! She was very excited about your eleventh birthday. I’m sure it’s just an unexpected work emergency.” The father exclaimed and hugged his son, who felt better.

“Do you want to go to your granny’s now Harvey?”

“I wanna wait for Mom.” Harvey replied.

“Okay, I’mma go grab your siblings from upstairs yeah?” Harvey nodded and the father padded upstairs.

Harvey then paced around the living room nervously. Why was his mother late? It’s the big day! He’s turning eleven! She wouldn’t leave him just because he’s eleven right?

“Ron?” A familiar voice called from the floo chamber.

“Mom!” Harvey jumped at hearing the voice, rushing to the floo chamber as fast as he could to welcome his mother.

“Hey Harvey!” The mother greeted lovingly as they hugged. “Happy Birthday, love!”

“Thanks! I’m finally eleven!” Harvey boomed happily.

“That you are.” The mother smiled sincerely at her son.

“Come on, let’s go grab your dad and get to your granny’s.” The mother gestured as they walked back into the living room. Harvey’s mouth was opened wide and was just about to yell for his siblings when they trotted down the stairs noisily, their father trailed behind them.

“Mommy!” The youngest of the family greeted happily and ran towards her mother. Nearly tripping over her long cinderella dress, the mother immediately caught her at the arm.

“Cesca! You look pretty princess.” The mother kissed Francesca’s forehead. “And you look jaw dropping Reynold.” The youngest boy, Reynold hugged his mother and ran off with Francesca.

“You look pretty too queen.” The father complimented, smirking.

“Cringe. I haven’t even changed for the party yet.” The mother huffed.

“Oh you always look pretty Lav.” The father smiled and kissed his wife’s cheek in greeting. 

“Why did I marry you Ron?” Lavender asked mockingly.

“I don’t know? Why did you?” Ron played along.

“Get out of my way so I can dress for the party dork.” Lavender smiled and kissed her husband quickly before walking upstairs to their room.

Coming back to their Chalet, built several miles left of The Burrow, was a release for her. For once she was glad that her husband was dense in emotions, ‘an emotional range of a teaspoon’, Harry had joked. But then once she get to the burrow, it would be harder to hide her uneasiness due to the events that happened early today. The Weasley women, and Luna had an inapt ability in reading the aura of one person, ‘vibe check’ Victoire had said.

“Lav? You ready?” Ron yelled from downstairs as the youngest of the household had started to get impatient, while Reynold was already starting to whine about flying his toy broom at his granny’s.

“Just a sec!” Lavender yelled back in response and quickly slipped on a black leather jacket over her mint summer dress. She jogged out of her her as she put on the matching pair of strappy mint heels went downstairs, greeted with Reynold swing his toy broom dangerously, nearly swatting over his sister’s head.

“REYNOLD CANIS!” Lavender bellowed. “STOP SWINGING THE TOY BROOM AT ONCE OR YOU’RE BROOM GROUNDED.”

“Sorry Mom.” Reynold apologised softly and tucked his toy broom to his side carefully.

“How is it you never listen to me but your mom bellows one word and you would be obedient as Percy?” Ron exasperated and Lavender kissed his cheek tenderly.

“It’s a superpower of mine, Ron.” She winked and took Francesca’s hand, then disappeared into thin air.

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered under his breath and took hold of his sons before they disappeared into thin air as well.

—

**_16th June, 2013 - The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, UK_ **

“Granny!” Francesca exclaimed as they landed in front of the burrow, where it was set up with a long white table full of deli and matching white tables.

The grandmother wrapped her granddaughter into her famous bear hugs. Chuckling, Francesca squeezed her granny once more before running off to play with the other kids of the big extended Weasley family.

“Hey Molly.” Lavender greeted as Molly wrapped Lavender into a bear hug as well.

“You look amazing, Lavender.” Molly complimented.

“I would’ve agreed if I was ten years younger.” Lavender laughed.

“My Mom’s always right Lav.” Ron laughed and gave his mother a big hug, while Molly scowled at Ron’s fit figure.

“You two need to eat more.” Molly decided but was disrupted by Reynold and Harvey.

“GRANNY!” They both exclaimed as they ran towards their grandmother and gave her a big hug. Molly laughed heartily and ruffled their messy hair.

“Happy birthday m’dear!” Molly gave a big kiss on the forehead to Harvey and he squirmed a little at the affection as all boys at this age would.

“Thanks, granny! I’m eleven!” Harvey said proudly.

“You are indeed. Ready for Hogwarts?” Molly asked.

“YEAH!” Harvey boomed happily before he jogged off to greet the other kids. Molly was about to return to the kitchen before Ron grabbed her arm.

“Come on Mom, you already have a great feast on the table, come out and have fun.” Ron urged and Molly sighed in defeat before following his youngest son to the heart of the garden.

“Lav! You look stunning!” Ginny Longbottom squeaked as Lavender was about to greet her.

“You look not too bad yourself.” Lavender smiled and hugged her best friend, while she gestured at Ginny’s purple ombre wrap dress.

“Auntie Lav!” Ginny’s eldest, Alissa greeted Lavender excitedly.

“You grew taller again, Lissy!” Lavender pointed out and Lissy smiled.

“I am adult now, like Mommy!” She said proudly.

“You still have a long way Alissa.” Ginny chuckled and Alissa ran off to watch her other cousins play exploding snap.

“Hey Lav, you look amazing.” Neville came over with little Nora in his arms.

“And you have a stunning wife.” Lavender smirked.

“That I do.” Neville laughed as Nora waved her fist at Lavender.

“Hello, little one. Come stealing the spotlight again?” Lavender cooed.

“Ha!” Nora replied with a smile and Lavender smiled at the adorableness. “Oh how I wish Cesca was forever this small.”

“She is a charming young lady.” Ginny replied.

“What’d I miss?” Ron came over and hugged his sister and brother in law in greeting.

“Nothing much, besides Lissy’s bold claim of her adult status.” Ginny replied.

“Where’s Harry?” Neville asked.

“Oh we all know he can never be on time.” Ginny said sarcastically.

“That’s true.” Ron chuckled. “I’d never be on time too if it weren’t for Lav.”

“Speak of the devil.” Neville looked over Lavender’s shoulders as Harry walked over the garden with a present. He put it down on the pile next to the cake table and joined his friends.

“I hope nothing bad was spoken?” Harry greeted them warmly.

“Besides you’re never on time and that you’re a devil, nothing much.” Neville teased with a smirk.

“Rude.” Harry laughed.

“It’s a godbrother’s job well done, you’re welcome.” Neville returned with a playful curtsy.

“Prat.” Harry huffed and they launched into an easy conversation.

While the boys were joining the kids in their little quidditch games, the women of the family got themselves comfortable on the grass, watching their children play happily with their fathers. Ginny yelled with Lavender when Harry did a dangerous stunt on his broom, accusing him of corrupting their children.

“That prat, I don’t need Lissy to know anything about a Wronski Feint.” Ginny muttered.

“We might need an obliviate.” Lavender mused.

“Okay sis, spill the tea, what’s got your knickers in a twist?” Ginny said after Harry yelled an unapologetic sorry from above.

“What tea?” Lavender said, her lips slightly quivering. She had almost forgot about the incident just a few hours earlier.

“You clearly have something bothering you so spill, Lav.” Ginny said frankly.

“It’s… it’s complicated.”

“Oh mon dieu! Don’t give uz dat connerie! In france, ve say ‘ce qui se passe avec Eiffel reste avec Eiffel’.” Fleur exasperated. _(what happens with Eiffel stays with Eiffel)_

“Wait, are you pregnant?” Ginny widened her eyes in realisation.

“Ah! Très bien! C’est parfait! Combien de temps? Sait il?” Fleur congratulated excitedly. _(Very good! It’s perfect! For how long? Does he know?)_

“Relax, you two, I wish the news was this happy.” Lavender denied.

“Oh.” Fleur sighed.

“Then what? Did you get a run in with Voldemort’s secret kid or something, I can hardly think of anything that can bring you this down on Harvey’s birthday.” Ginny joked sarcastically.

“I’d rather get a run in with Voldemort’s secret kid.” Lavender mused.

“Vat bad?” Fleur grimaced.

“Promise me you won’t tell the boys?” Lavender asked.

“J’ai déjà dit, ce qui se passe avec Eiffel reste avec Eiffel.” Fleur restated. _(I already said, what happens with Eiffel stays with Eiffel)_

“Do you mean, what happens at Hogsmeade stays in Hogsmeade.” Ginny asked.

“Oui.” Fleur nodded. _(Yes)_

“We were kinda late to the party because I came home late today. Well I intended to have an early lunch and come home after that since Louise cleared my afternoon, but then I ran into a pair of very interesting siblings.” Lavender started.

“Uh huh.” Ginny urged.

“Well they came to TCD wanting to post a search advertisement. It wasn’t any of my business until Marielle flooed into my office and told me the person they are searching for is me.” Lavender revealed.

“Tu? Pour quoi?” Fleur asked. _(You? Why?)_

“Tell me about it.” Lavender sighed and continued. “So naturally I asked the pair of siblings, twins I think they are to come up to my office so we can have a chat, and I asked them how did they find this picture.” Lavender fished out a carefully folded picture in her shoulder bag and showed the girls.

“Oh mon dieu!” Fleur exclaimed with her hand over her mouth. _(Oh my god!)_

“Gosh Lav, it’s been… damn.” Ginny commented while she digested the information.

“They said it came from their Mom.” Lavender said under her breath.

“Bill! Can vous bring uz some champagne s’il te plait?” Fleur yelled out for her husband. _(can you bring us some champagne please)_

“Sure.” Bill replied and grabbed three glasses for them.

“Merci, mon amour!” Fleur kissed Bill’s cheek in gratitude and quickly drank the whole glass in one gulp. _(thank you, my love)_

“Everything iz betta vit champagne.” Fleur sighed contently.

Ginny nodded and turned to Lavender. “Their mom?”

“Guess who?” Lavender simply said and the girls drank their refilled champagne in silence.

“It’s been fifteen fucking years.” Ginny cursed.

“Je suis outré!” Fleur exclaimed and shook her head. _(I am outraged)_

“I know.” Lavender whispered.

“Do you know their names?” Ginny asked.

“Alura and Nicholas.” Lavender replied.

“Vell, elle gave them jolis noms at leazt.” Fleur tried to be optimistic. _(she gave them pretty names at least)_

“What happens in Hogsmeade stays in Hogsmeade?” Lavender asked.

“Oui, bien sûr!” Fleur promised. _(Yes, of course!)_

“Of course Lav.” Ginny hugged her sister in law as they went out to get ready for cake.

—

**_16th June, 2013 - Auburn Chalet, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, UK_ **

“I’m not daft Lavender.” Ron started as they settled in bed after a joyous celebration of their son’s birthday.

“He’s so big already. I’ll miss him very much at Hogwarts.” Lavender averted her eyes and tried to change the subject.

“Lavender, don’t try to change the subject.” Ron said solemnly. “What’s wrong? I saw you with the Ginny and Fleur today and you three looked like you’ve just slain a horcrux.”

“I don’t know how to tell you Ron. I don’t know what to say, I can’t ask you to not be angry at what I might say because you have every right to, I couldn’t even process what happened.” Lavender confessed honestly as tears threatened to spill her eyes, she hated keeping this from him, but there’s is nothing that would slow the fall of this, not even Dumbledore’s ‘arresto momentum’.

“What is it?” Ron asked as his heart dropped a thousand feet from the sky.

“It happened today at the office.” Lavender started, her voice so weak it was barely heard by Ron. “I had planned an early lunch and then I’ll be back home. Louise had even cleared my afternoon today. I was about to go to lunch when Marielle, you know the Ad Editor?” Ron nodded. “Yeah, her. She flooed into my office saying a pair of siblings wanted to post a search ad on our paper.”

“For who?” Ron queried.

“Me.” Lavender whispered.

“You? Wh… why? Are you in danger? Did they…” Ron was interrupted by a chaste kiss from his wife.

“No, love. I’m not in any danger at all, save for the shock emotionally.” Lavender reassured and Ron scowled.

“I hate it when you do that.” He muttered under his breath.

“Why do they want to find you?” Ron finally asked.

“The pair of siblings are twins, Ron. They wanted to find me because they wanted to get answers about their mother.”

“Do you know the mother?” Ron questioned.

“Yes, and I think you do too.” Lavender nodded.

“Who’s she?” Ron asked, his voice slightly quivering.

“They’re Hermione’s children, Ron.”

“WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN?” Ron sat up abruptly from their bed.

“Ron.” Lavender tried to calm her husband down.

“HOW IN THE SAKE OF MER—” Ron continued but was cut off by his wife with a silencing charm.

“We will continue this in the morning, after you calm yourself through sleep.” Lavender decided and slid back under the covers while Ron still sat there, shocked. He remained that way until he remembered to take his wand and cancelled the silencing charm himself.

“Fine.” He knew he couldn’t win over his wife and grumpily slid back into the covers.

“Does Harry know?” Ron asked finally before falling to sleep.

“I told Fleur and Ginny this afternoon, they basically forced it out of me. You now know, but Harry doesn’t.” Lavender replied sleepily.

“How do we ever tell him?” Ron mused but Lavender remained silent. They eventually fell into a peaceful slumber, letting sleep carry them away from their troubles for a while.

—

**_17th June, 2013 - Auburn Chalet, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, UK_ **

“Reynold. Sit still.” Lavender commanded while Reynold wriggled on his chair with a spoon on his hand, his elbow almost knocking over his bowl of cereal.

“Sorry.” Reynold said unapologetically and sat still, yet still waving his spoon happily.

“If you don’t sit still and eat your cereal properly, there will be no more lucky charms.” Lavender threatened and Reynold immediately sat upright, pulling his bowl of cereal closer to himself protectively and quickly ate everything up.

“And you too, Francesca.” Lavender said sternly to the five year old who was copying her brother’s actions.

“Harvey, where are you going?” Lavender asked as Harvey bounced off the stool at the island.

“To try out uncle Harry’s broom supplies, and my new broom!” Harvey said excitedly.

“Where’s your dad?” Lavender asked.

“The attic, said he need to find something.” Harvey replied with a shrug.

“Go ask your father to supervise you, if not I’ll apparate you to the burrow so your grandpa can.” Lavender ordered.

“But Mom, I know how to fly a broom, properly!” Harvey whined.

“You will be supervised.” Lavender said sternly.

“I’m eleven.” Harvey argued.

“You’re underage.” Lavender pointed out. “And I’m your mother."

“Fine.” Harvey pouted, knowing he would never win this.

“Fly responsibly, and don’t you dare do any of the stunts your uncle Harry does, he underwent _proper_ training.” Lavender warned and Harvey nodded grimly.

“Go fetch your dad.” Lavender said and Harvey bounced up the stairs to the attic.

Upstairs, Ronald Bilius Weasley was going through a box of stuff he hadn’t touched in years. He couldn’t very well sleep last night, even if he attempted to do so. Getting a news like this just before bed wasn’t something he anticipated at all, on his son’s eleventh birthday. So instead of trying and failing miserably at sleeping, he embraced his insomnia and decided to relive the memories of The Golden Trio.

The box was carefully labelled Hogwarts, where inside held many photos of his school era. Mostly of pictures that the three of them took together, which after her disappearance, neither of them could bear to look at. Both boys had never thought of a life without their best friend, they expected her to intimidate their girlfriends, expected her and her nosy cat to discipline them with their paperwork, expected her to bring them to muggle movies as she had promised she would after the war was over. They expected her to swat at Harry’s back whenever he’s slouching. They expected her to be one of their ‘grooms’ or their brides’ bridesmaids when they wed.

But stubbornly, fate took her away from them.

More so, she walked away from them.

A lone tear escaped from his eyes which he quickly wiped when he heard the attic door open, revealing his eldest.

“Hey Harvey. What’s up.”

“Mom wants you to supervise me flying. She said I couldn’t ride my new broom without supervision.” Harvey said unhappily.

“How about you go to your granny’s? I have something important to talk with your mother.” Ron suggested and Harvey nodded. They exited the attic and Ron locked it up magically.

“Dad, why are you sad?” Harvey asked abruptly.

“I’m not sad, just frustrated.” Ron replied.

“Is it about work?” Harvey asked.

Ron thought for a second then answered. “Yeah, kind of. We couldn’t solve a particularly hard case.”

“I’m sure you will, you and uncle harry are unstoppable.”

“Thanks bud.” Ron smiled and ruffled his son’s hair which he whined in protest.

“Morning Ron.” Lavender greeted while she charmed the sink to do the dishes and tried to get Francesca to finish her breakfast.

“Morning Lav.” Ron returned and kissed her cheek lovingly.

“I’ll apparate the kids to Mom’s for a while. We need to talk.” Ron told Lavender and she simply gave him a nod.

“Come on kids, and grab your broom Harvey.” Ron called for his children and they walked over to him with their toys packed in a backpack.

“Hold on.” Ron reminded and they disapparated into thin air.

It was however, mere seconds later when a loud pop notified Lavender of Ron’s return.

“Scrambled eggs or sunny side ups?” Lavender asked.

“Sunny side.” Ron replied and sat on a stool on the island, watching his wife cook elegantly.

“Lav, are you really sure they’re Hermione’s kids?”Ron asked.

“I’m pretty sure. They presented to me the picture of me and Hermione near the Room of Requirement, the one which Paravati took of us. They also happened to know I’m Hermione’s roommate.” Lavender said. “They also swore to their life that they are telling the truth.”

“Wow.” Ron simply said.

“It’s been a while since we had a Granger amongst us.” Ron mused.

“Ron, they don’t know their mother’s real name,. They basically have no idea about their family, at least half of it.” Lavender said sadly.

“What are their names?”

“Alura and Nic…” Lavender paused before she looked at Ron shockingly.

“Wha…” Before Ron got to speak Lavender greeted the visitor nervously.

“Hello Harry, we didn’t expect you to be here.” Lavender smiled awkwardly.

“Is it an inconvenient time? I could come…” Harry started.

“No, we’re free. It’s just unexpected.” Ron replied, walking up to hug his best friend in greeting.

“Tea?” Lavender asked.

“Earl grey would be nice.” Harry nodded in gratitude as he joined Ron at the island.

“So, what brings you here mate?” Ron started as casual as he could.

“Besides it’s a day off and I have nothing to do, my frustrated mind.”Harry replied.

“You’re constantly frustrated Harry.” Ron pointed out.

“Thanks for the reminder mate.” Harry said sarcastically.

“Well, what’s frustrating it this time?” Ron asked.

“You know, that girl I saw on Diagon Alley.” Harry said and Lavender smirked.

“Finally back in the dating business?” Lavender teased.

“Nah.” Harry replied. “That girl reminded me heavily of someone.”

“Hermione?” Lavender whispered and Harry nodded solemnly.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen that signature hair of hers anywhere. But I saw it, I saw _her_ , in the middle of Diagon Alley with some boy.” Harry said.

“Well, Hermione could hardly be the only one to have that beautiful bushy hair.” Lavender tired to make sense of the situation.

“Honestly? It was a few shades darker than what I’m used to seeing, but maybe she dyed her hair? I don’t know I’ve never seen that hair on anyone else.” Harry reinstated. Lavender then widened her eyes slightly which was caught by Harry.

“What is it Lav?” Harry asked curiously.

“Um, that boy. Did he have reddish hair? Not like Weasley red, but a red you can’t pinpoint exactly?”

“You know him?” Harry queried confusedly.

“Kind of.” Lavender gave Ron a glance and he widened his eyes in shock.

“No way.” Ron muttered.

“What is it you two?” Harry demanded, extremely confused at the situation.

“You know how I told you Lav was weird all afternoon yesterday?” Ron started and Harry nodded. “Well, I confronted her last night and long story short Hermione’s children tried to post a search ad on TCD to find Lavender with a picture of her and Hermione.” Ron slurred.

As expected, Harry was shocked to the core. A few teacupsreduced to ashes and the door to the chalet’s backyard busted open and flew into the pretty daisies Lavender planted. Instinctively, the couple quickly casted a protego shield on themselves as Harry’s magic continued to flare up.

“Harry!” Ron yelled trying to get his best friend calm down.

“Dear Merlin Ron! Do you know what progressive revealing of information is? You don’t just freaking drop the bomb!” Lavender yelled as they backed away from the kitchen.

“Well I’m sorry I’m not a bloody journalist!” Ron yelled back as he waved his wand at an approaching shard of glass to alter its course towards the sofa.

“Harry please, calm down!” Ron asked again as he deflected yet another shard of glass.

“Harry James Potter!” Ron yelled again, trying to get his attention.

“Merlin’s pants! HARRY!” Ron yelled again and Harry glanced at him briefly, then widened his eyes at the damage and his magic calmed down.

“Gosh! Harry! You calmed down now?” Ron asked cautiously.

“Not at the very least.” Harry admitted. “What do you mean Hermione’s children?” He demanded.

“They don’t know that. They don’t even know who Hermione Granger is. And they’re twins.” Lavender said, casting repair charms over their damaged kitchen everywhere.

“How would they not know? If what they say it’s true, how would they not know their mother?” Harry pushed on.

“Because- their words, not mine- their mother lived by an alias of Jean Katherson. Never talked to them about Britain and never talked to them about her past!” Lavender said sternly. “They swore on their magic and life that they are speaking the truth as well.” She added.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the headquarters Ron. And i’m sorry for the damage.” Harry stood up and grabbed his coat, and popped away of the chalet.

“What the hell Ron!” Lavender hissed.

“What was I supposed to do? Say oh dear boy’s Lavender’s long lost nephew!” Ron mocked. “At least we got it out now, he won’t think we’re you know lyingto him or something. You know how it is, his trust issues.”

“My word, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Why the hell did I fall in love with you?” Lavender exasperated and went upstairs to get changed for work.

—

**_17th June, 2013 - Katherson Residence, Hampstead, New Hampshire, US_ **

“I have to go Mom, they’re out there for three days already!” Hermione restated, packing everything she could into her new moleskin pouch.

“Hermione! They specifically told you not to find them! I would respect their wishes for the sole reason of what prompted them to do so in the first place!” Calithea tried to reason with her daughter, even if she knew this was a lost case.

“Mom. They’re fourteen. All alone in a new place, with dangers that could still get to them. The Death Eaters are not at all wiped out Mom, with their genetics and their luck, I highly doubt they’ll be safe.” Hermione said sternly while pushing most of her toiletries into her bag.

“Hermione don’t be such a hypocrite! I have no idea what you faced in the magical world, daughter. But I sure know that you ignored my wishes for you to stay safe at school each year and went on to get yourself in a fight with some troll, fell in a coma, do a prison break, be a hostage of a weird competition, have a secret fight club, memory wiping me and your father for a year, went on the run and lived in the forest for a year, and battle an evil wizard with little back up too! I fully support you to keep my grandchildren, your children safe, but I would expect you to respect their wishes as did I as your mother!” Calithea snapped and Hermione closed her mouth abruptly, not knowing what to say.

“I know I can’t stop you, Hermione.” Calithea said softly. “But if you’re going back there, kill Jean Cecilia Katherson and stop being a coward. You’ve made a mistake, go and fix it. The past always come back to you ten times stronger, Mia.”

“Mom, will they ever forgive me?” Hermione asked softly after a dead silence.

“I’m sure they will Mia. Go be the queen of your life!” Calithea encouraged and walked out of Hermione’s room, leaving her to her packing.

Her room was almost cleared up when Hermione had finished packing. The duvets were sent to dry cleaning, the closet moved into the pouch, the books were transferred to a library trunk and all her work was also packed safely within the pouch as well. She didn’t know how long she would be gone, or will she ever be back. She looked around her room wistfully and sat down on her desk one more time, reminiscing the memories she made here.

Absentmindedly, her thumb went to the side of her desk, where the hidden compartment located and it popped out almost immediately as she touched the clasp. She took out her diary smiled woefully, and after all these years, how could she still thought she could hide from her past, or that she could truly hide from her friends and family. She smiled at how stupid she was and how naive she was. And she prided herself as a Gryffindor, and the brightest witch of their age. She never deserved that title.

Her attention diverted when she caught a glimpse of those moving pictures in the compartment. She hadn’t looked at them in years, since after she gave birth to the twins. Hesitantly, she picked up one picture from the compartment and glanced at it briefly. She didn’t need to look at it for long to know who was it, his face was ingrained in her brain since the day they met.

—

**_November, 1996 - A random corridor, Hogwarts, Scottish Highlands, Scotland, UK_ **

“I cannot believe you talked me into this!” Hermione exasperated as the group of friends waltzed through the corridors of Hogwarts after curfew.

“Come on Hermione! Don’t be such a party pooper! You haven’t really studied at Hogwarts if you never let yourself go one night and party after curfew!” Her roommate, Lavender Brown complained.

“The OWLs are over Hermione, just let yourself free, we still have a year until the NEWTs. And for once let’s forget reality.” The green eyed boy next to her nudged her playfully and she smiled.

“Okay Harry, one night.” Hermione smiled and let her hair down.

“Yo Seamus! You got your booze for the night?” Ron called out as they walked towards the Room of Requirement.

“Who do you think I am Ron? Some petty loner? We’re gonna break all the fucking rules tonight!” Seamus pumped his fist into the air as Dean threw his head back in laughter of something Neville said.

“Who wants to do the honour of creating the perfect room?” Paravati exclaimed.

“Aye! Hermione c’mon! Do the honours! Let go of your bookworm today!” Lavender urged and Hermione paced in front of the tapestry three times before a door opened.

“LET’S PARTAY ENCHANTERS!” Ginny catcalled and walked into the room,

The room looked like a replica of muggle living room, except a white screen was rolled down for a movie, complete with the DVDs and a projector. There’s an open kitchen with all the tools they could use to drink and eat, as well as a few comfy sofas in front of the screen.

“Whoa, what’d you think of Hermione?” Ron asked with curiosity as they looked around the interesting room.

“I thought of a place to relax and have fun.” Hermione shrugged and plopped down on the sofa.

“Movie night?” Harry asked as he fumbled with the projector.

“Mmhm. What do we have?” Hermione nodded.

“Yo Hermione! There’s Mission Impossible! And Pulp Fiction! And Jurassic Park! Hermione you’re a genius!” Dean cried out as he count through the DVDs.

“Ooh! What’s this?” Paravati asked as she looked at the projector curiously.

“It’s a muggle projector.” Hermione answered. “To watch movies. You can get a DVD and then put it in the tray of the projector, then press run and the image will be projected onto the white screen. And we’ll watching people role play in a movie. It’s like a visual book.”

“Oh I know! We should pretend to be muggles! Ditch magic for the night!” Ginny suggested excitedly as all the other pureblood in the group nodded along, excited to live life the muggle way.

“Ain’t no muggle party complete without the red cups!” Dean sing-songed his excitement, horribly out of tune and conjured nine red solo cups out of thin air, and Seamus immediately started to pour booze into them.

“Can we please try one of those move things?” Lavender asked.

“It’s a movie, Lavender.” Hermione corrected as Lavender plopped down on the sofa as well.

“Jurassic Park?” Harry suggested as he and Dean skimmed through the DVDs.

“Ooh! Do they have Home Alone? It’s nearly Christmas.” Hermione proposed.

“Pulp fiction’s the thang!” Dean argued.

“NO DEAN.” Hermione dejected.

“Geez, lion. Chill.” Dean put both of her hands up in surrender.

“I’d rather not have people here trying to conjure guns and cigarettes after the movie.” Hermione said pointedly.

“Come on Hermione! It can’t be that bad. Plus they get to see some hot badass muggles.” Dean defended.

“Hot badasses? I’m in.” Seamus yelled.

“Well, I don’t see the problem in it.” Harry shrugged.

“See! Seamus _and_ Harry agrees!” Dean pointed out.

“Fine.” Hermione let go and sat down with the girls. “Pulp fiction it is.”

“Y’all! You are going to see the best wonders of all time!” Dean said enthusiastically as everyone sat down on the couch drinking booze and vibing. “Be ready, for Pulp Fiction!” He announced dramatically and pressed the roll button on the projector and the title screen started to show.

“Ooh!” Lavender exclaimed in excitement.

The nine of them enjoyed the movie. And while Ginny and Paravati tried to imitate Mia Wallace and her badass action scenes poorly, and Seamus learning the art of sass from Jules Winnfield faster than anything else, the others released themselves against the couch, with Ron already asleep. Hermione and Harry leaned against each other and sharing a bowl of butter popcorn and Dean drowned himself in booze, and tempting Neville in the process. Lavender is now super drunk and dancing in her own world. The party was chaotic, but none of them would rather be elsewhere.

In the midst of the joyous chaos, Neville managed to get a candid of the group of friends just being themselves, letting go of all the burden from reality. That moving candid recorded how free they once were, perhaps one of their happiest time at school, the last time they smiled so genuinely before all the real chaos that happened soon after.

—

**_17th June, 2013 - Katherson Residence, Hampstead, New Hampshire, US_ **

Hermione smiled at the memory. There wasn’t anything that could top the experience. She had fun, truly had fun that night with all her friends, letting themselves free and for the first time did not give a damn about anything. Even though they were extremely hungover and drowsy the next day, it was all worth it.

She carefully put the picture into the pouch, and took out the last two pictures that rested in the compartment. One of the famous Golden Trio back at Hogwarts, taken by Colin Creevy who insisted on that before they left for summer at the end of third year. Harry stood in the middle, smiling happily with his arms draped over Ron and herself, on his left and right respectively. They laughed hysterically in the photo, probably over some lame joke Ron heard from his twin brothers. They looked carefree, something Hermione had longed to feel.

The last picture was of that of her and Harry. It was after his quidditch match in fifth year that had won them the quidditch cup. The Gryffindors were partying hard as usual after a big win and Colin took the opportunity to take some incredibly fantastic candids. He first took one of the quidditch team which was later pinned on the notice board in the common room. Then of people just having fun, and Fred and George pranking people with their sweets. After the party though, Colin went up to her and handed her this picture, said she should keep it.

It was of her and Harry trying to see who could speed talk a tongue twister perfectly. They sat next to each other on the couch, facing each other with a competitive posture. Their mouths in the picture moved so quickly people would’ve thought they were cramping. The picture ended with the two of them bursting into an uproarious laughter, possibly for no reason at all. They were competitive, very competitive that they decided to do a rematch the next day just after breakfast, which she won in the end, where she gruel herself with a pronunciation guide the night before. She wouldn’t have cared if she had lost even, she was having fun.

And to see that smile on his face, to hear that sincere, carefree laughter from him is everything she could’ve wanted.

Sighing, she packed the pictures into her pouch in stood up from the desk, before taking another good look at her bedroom. She silently said goodbye to the isolated home of Jean Cecilia Katherson for years, texted her employees that she was going on an emergency trip abroad and locked the bright red front door of Katherson Residence for what she imagined was probably the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, doing online school in a different time zone is a total mess. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and stay tuned! (F I V E coming soon...)  
> iriella x

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! Thank you for reading my story (fanfic)! I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions on how to improve, or how do you want the story to go, or simply just support! It's most welcome! Thank you for brightening up my day and have a good one!
> 
> love iriella x.


End file.
